1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments in accordance with the present invention pertain to merging of a real environment and a virtual environment and in particular, coordination of action in the real environment with a depiction in the virtual environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality (VR), also known as virtual world or virtual environment, is a term that applies to computer-simulated environments that can simulate physical presence in places in the real world, as well as in imaginary worlds. Most current virtual reality environments are primarily visual experiences, displayed either on a computer screen or through special stereoscopic displays, but some simulations include additional sensory information, such as sound through speakers or headphones. Some advanced, haptic systems include tactile information, generally known as force feedback, in medical and gaming applications. Furthermore, virtual reality covers remote communication environments which provide virtual presence of users with the concepts of telepresence and telexistence or a virtual artifact (VA) either through the use of standard input devices such as a keyboard and mouse, or through multimodal devices such as a wired glove, motion-tracking technology such as used in systems from Polhemus™, and omnidirectional treadmills. The simulated environment can be similar to the real world in order to create a lifelike experience—for example, in simulations for pilot or combat training—or it can differ significantly from reality, such as in VR games. In practice, it is currently very difficult to create a high-fidelity virtual reality experience, due largely to technical limitations on processing power, image resolution, and communication bandwidth.
Virtual world systems such as Avaya's web.alive™ and Second Life from Linden Labs are used in enterprise environments. Avaya's web.alive is a Web browser plug-in that integrates with existing network, security and business applications to enhance communications, collaboration, and employee or consumer engagement. In this way, web.alive minimizes operational overhead, increases accessibility to users, and delivers face-to-face interaction at the low cost of Web collaboration
However, in order to participate and interact with others with conventional virtual world systems, a user has to login to the virtual world and initiate a session. Once the user is logged in, he/she then moves around the virtual world by controlling their avatar manually. The known systems are further limiting because they provide a representation of the user's avatar interacting with a static, pre-defined environment stored in the virtual world system.
This may not be feasible or desired in some situations. For example, a virtual world representing an actual physical trade show needs to have avatars for booth staffers. However, it is impossible for booth staffers who are busy manning the physical booths in the real world to login to the virtual world and manually control their avatars. In this usage context, there may be a lack of coordination between a physical position or status of a booth staffer, and the position or status of the corresponding avatar. This also leads to the inability of the staffers to communicate in any form with the users in the virtual world, leaving the users in the virtual world with no means of establishing an interactive session with the booth staffers.
The known art has drawbacks as discussed above. Therefore, a method and system is needed for improved autonomy in setting up and controlling a virtual world system.